And Everything Is Going Fine
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: Light and L hang out for a study night, but end discovering more about themselves and each other. LEMON LIGHTxL Dare Yaoi Gay male on male foreplay m/m anal OTP study blowjob balls bj boyxboy


Scene opens with the doorbell ringing at the Yagami household. Soichiro opens the door, revealing L.

"Oh, hello. You must be Mr. Yagami."

"Yes," Soichiro sternly responds. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see your son, Light. He and I are, how do you say...study buddies?"

"Ah, I see. Come inside, please."

"Thank you."

L steps inside and removes his Converse shoes.

"Light!" Soichiro yells. "Your friend is here!"

"You know, I can hear just fine, dad," Light says as he walks down the steps.

"Hello, Light," L timidly says.

"Hey, L," Light responds. "I'm honestly surprised you came."

"I'm surprised you didn't open the door," L quips.

Light smirks and heads back up the steps, followed quickly by L. Soichiro just sighs.

"Huh...I wonder if our son is...ahh nevermind."

Upstairs, Light opens the door to his room. Light and L both enter the room, L looking around and taking note of the arrangement of its contents.

"You keeps things very neat and tidy in here."

"I certainly try to keep things clean when I have time."

"I can only assume everything has its place," L says as he jumps on the bed, "and there is a place for everything."

"Yes," Light responds, becoming increasingly weirded-out by L's behavior. "Shall we study?"

"Oh, please," L blurts out. "You haven't studied a day in your life, have you?"

Light pauses and looks at L.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're too smart. Studying would be a waste of time for you."

Light looks over at L, then puts away all his school books.

"How did you know?"

L lays down on the bed.

"I've noticed how you appear not to care about school. Almost as if you know the material already. Like you learned it elsewhere."

"Life has taught me more than books ever has. Why waste time with them then?"

"I agree."

L looks up at the ceiling.

"You have a very comfortable bed."

"Thank you?" Light quizzically answers. "I suppose it gets the job done."

"It feels well used...broken in...have you had sex on this bed?"

Light looks over at L.

"Bit of a personal question, isn't it?"

"Sexual urges between consenting adults is a perfectly normal thing for humans."

"I guess you're right...not exactly something friends talk about."

"Hmm...I guess I find myself growing very fond of you...but as more than just a friend..."

"Oh? In what way?"

"I see you as a very attractive male specimen. I can see where all the other girls are coming from."

"What kinds of things are they saying?"

"I suppose normal things females in heat would say...his hair is so perfect, his body is hot, his bulge is huge."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. The majority of the girls make remarks involving how well-endowed they believe you to be. Although a few assume you are just stuffing your pants with a gym sock."

"Oh," Light sighed.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Stuff your pants."

"What? No! Why would I do that?"

"In order to make your crotch look bigger than it actually is."

I don't need anything like that!"

"Sounds like something someone would say if they did need it."

"Well I don't!"

"Ehh, don't believe you."

"Don't believe me?"

"Nah. Not convincing me."

"Oh yeah? This convincing enough?!" Light yells as he undoes his belt and drops his pants, revealing his black-colored boxers.

"Huh...I guess you were right. Although I'm not surprised by the boxer-briefs."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem like the type who would find the extra support comforting. Personally, I'm a free-baller. Undergarments are way too constricting for my tastes."

"Oh...Misa says the same thing."

"Maybe that's why you aren't physically attracted to her. She's exposed herself to you so many times, you've become desensitized to the very thought of her genitalia. But I digress. You should try it sometime. It's very free and natural. I suppose it takes some getting used to, but I never-"

L is stopped by Light kissing him. After a moment, their lips separate.

"If that doesn't get you to shut up, nothing will."

"Light...kiss me again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I want to feel that sensation again. It's unlike anything I've ever-"

Once again, L is interrupted by Light coming in for another kiss. This one, however, was slightly more passionate. As if Light was starting to let himself fall into the feel as well. His arms gasped L behind his ears, so as to keep him in place as well as massage his new-found partner. Their lips part, and their eyes lock.

"L..."

"Yes, Light?"

"I want to show you...my..."

L nods in agreement, quickly kissing Light and moving his body down to Light's mid-section. He pulls down Light's underwear showing off the relatively thick penis.

"Wow. Misa was right. Your genitalia is big."

"Wait what? Misa told you about-?"

"Oh yes. She told me how you were able to please her sexually. But I suppose that's easy for you, isn't it?"

"Now what does that mean?"

"Now, now," L says, attempting to calm Light down, "All you need to do is relax."

"Well, put some music on," Light nervously commands. "That should help me."

"Alright."

L walks over and turns on a stereo. He tunes the radio to a local jazz station and turns back to Light.

"Jazz...why am I not surprised."

"It's very soothing," L says, defensively.

"Be that as it may, it's exactly what I had in mi-IND!"

Light is ambushed by L placing his supple lips on Light's dick. He breathes deep as the soft lips give way to L's smooth tongue.

"Huh...it has almost a sweet taste to it."

"Ugh, you're pillow talk is not helping the situation."

L's hand grabs hold of Light's ballsack, rubbing and massaging them in-between his fingers. Quickly, Light's penis hardens.

"How about that? Doing anything for you now?"

"Mmm, don't talk. Just suck my cock."

"Okay."

L continues sucking Light's erect dick. In and out, in and out, the sensation becomes very overwhelming to Light. His breathing becomes heavy, and he runs his fingers through L's hair.

"L...I don't know how much more of this I can take...the way you use your tongue...it's unlike anything I've ever felt...I think I'm gonna...I'm gonna...AHHHHHHH!"

Light grabs hold of L's head as his penis throbs shoots spurt after spurt of hot semen into L's mouth. Once he had finished, Light lets go and L lets the still-throbbing penis slide out of his mouth.

"Up for round two?" L smiles.

"Wha...what?"

L rustles through his pockets and finds a condom packet. He slides his finger under Light's ass and points his finger into the tight butthole. Light emits a quick, shrill noise and he feels the finger penetrate his dry ass. Almost instantly, his penis hardens up completely, leaving L to concentrate again on the candy apple red condom. He tears open the packet and rolls the condom on with ease, tossing the wrapper to the floor. He turns around, presenting his clothed rear end to Light.

"Is this how you wanna start?" Light asks, nervously.

"Do to me as you see fit."

Lights fingers grab hold of two stretchy waist bands and pulls them down, revealing Ls stark white butt cheeks. Light sticks his lips towards them, opens his mouth and licks the thick taint. L groans as light works his way to the ballsack, popping the plump testicles in and out. His hand grabs hold of the still flaccid dick and rubs the head and shaft.

"Ugh...if you aren't-oh-gonna go all the way with me, I do-oh-n't see much point in being here," L says as he quivers with pleasure.

"Whatever happened to 'as I see fit'?" Light asks.

"I suppose said that in the heat of the moment. Now I'm bored," L groans.

"Do you think you're ready for it?" Light asks.

"I'm lubed and erect. What more could you ask for?"

"So be it."

Light parts the ass cheeks, revealing L's pink hole to the light of the room. He positions his dick, then rolls his hips. His cock slides inside, getting an instant reaction from L. As L's ass sucks in his length, he can feel L's pulse. Upon his hips reaching the cheeks, Light pauses, letting L catch his breath.

"You doing okay?" Light asks.

"J...just give me a moment...seems like I need to relax now."

Light massages L's hips, giving L time to breathe.

"Okay..." L continues. "I think I'm good..."

"Okay. How fast do you want me to start?"

"Follow the rhythm of your clock."

Light looks at the wall clock, and notices the second hand ticking. He follows the ticking, as a orchestra playing following the conductor.

"Holy shit," Light thinks to himself, "his ass feels amazing! It's even tighter than Misa!"

Out of habit, Light gives L's ass a smack, causing him to tighten up around Light.

"Come on, Yagami," L spits out. "Is that all you've got?"

Light smacks L's ass again, this time a little harder.

"Want more?" Light seductively asks.

"Harder, Yagami!" L screams out. "Show me the man everyone says you are!"

Light smacks him again, harder this time.

"Yes!" L exclaims. "Pump your cock harder inside me!"

Light obliges, increasing the force and speed of his thrusts as he nears his breaking point. With every pump, he can feel their two ballsacks touch.

"Cum for me, Light Yagami," L breathes. "Fill my ass to the brim."

Upon hearing the command, Light clenches his teeth and groans with primal pleasure. He lets his own orgasm overcome his body, pumping L full of the thick, white semen.

"Yes," L hisses," more...more...more!"

"Fuck! This is the best orgasm I've ever had!" Light screams, as his pulsing cock continues to expel stream after stream of hot cum.

"I love you, Light Yagami!" L belts out.

Light stops, processing the words he just heard. His mouth lays agape, unsure of how to react. After a moment, Light falls on his back, pulling out of L in the process. L follows suit. After they catch their breath, L makes the first move in the form of a question.

"So tell me," he begins, "how was I?"

"I'll be honest," Light responds, "that was possibly the best I've ever had."

"Mmm I'll bet you say that to all your lovers," L coos as he cuddles up to Light. Light just rolls his eyes and elbows L away. L just lays next to him and thinks for a moment.

"So tell me, Light...are you bisexual?"

"Seriously, you ask some weird questions."

"Well what would you want us to talk about?"

"I don't know. How about normal stuff like sports or girls or school?"

"Alright then...how long have you and Misa been dating?"

"I wouldn't really call it 'dating'. But certainly more than 'friends with benefits'."

"So is it sexual?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just curious...are you two exclusive?"

"I suppose not. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason. You don't seem like the royal type. More of a 'what's in it for me' kind of guy."

"Well, since you brought it up, I've played the field a few times."

"Any for your own selfish gain?"

"Oh yeah. Never slept with her, though. Which is such a shame because her body was perfect."

"Hmm...is it because she made you uncomfortable at some point? Some sexual boundary that she crossed?"

"Ehh, not really...although Misa can be the kinky type sometimes. Nothing too out of the ordinary, though. Just simple stuff. Never wears panties, simple role-play, stuff like that."

"Hmm...think she'd date me? I can be very submissive."

"Shut up," Light sighs as he pushes L out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow...you know considering what I just went through, why are you acting like the butthurt one?"

Light just chuckles as he rolls over and drifts to sleep.

-THE END-


End file.
